One Dance
by Trekkiehood
Summary: Steve Rogers never got his dance with Peggy. It's a fact that still haunts him. Then he meets a young girl who has more in common with him than you would think. A collaboration between Trekkiehood and Southergal7. I do not own Captain America or it's recognizable characters. Unfortunately... because let's just say things would be very different if I did...


Steve Rogers walked into the small Brooklyn diner and headed to a booth, his booth, well their booth. Memories flooded Steve's mind as he remembered Bucky buying his first girl a soda with the little amount of money he had. Bucky had been so good with the girls, he had never really had anyone until he met...

 _Well do-ya do-ya do-ya do-ya...Wanna dance?_  
 _Do-ya do-ya do-ya do-ya…..Wanna dance?_  
 _Do-ya do-ya do-ya do-ya...Wanna dan-ance?_

Oh, Baby! Do ya wanna dance…

The music continued to play. He had been under the ice when the song came out. But, it applied to him so well.

 _Do ya wanna dance…_

Steve looked at the ground. Do ya wanna dance? If only he had been braver. If only he would have asked sooner...

Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

"Just one dance.…" He whispered. "Peggy…" he squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the memories.

"Honey? Can I get you something?" The waitress asked. Steve was too lost in thought to respond.

"Hon?" she tried again.

Steve shook his head.

"Sorry, Ma'am….I….I was just thinking about someone." Steve cleared his throat.

"I see….Well, if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, Ma'am…" Steve nodded.

The waitress soon tilted her head and smiled.

"Wait a minute….Are you who I think you are?" The waitress asked.

"That depends…" Steve softly chuckled.

"Captain America!" The waitress exclaimed.

Steve smiled back and nodded as he picked up the menu.

He knew that Peggy and him would never have that dance. He sighed. He was tired lately, even after a seventy-year "nap".

Suddenly a little girl ran through the door crying. As she ran past his booth he stopped her by lightly touching her arm

"Hello," Steve said gently.

The little girl kept crying. She then stopped and looked up at Steve with red eyes.

"Hi…." She sniffed.

"Would you like to sit with me? I'd be honored to buy such a pretty lady a drink." All those years with Bucky must have rubbed off he thought with a smile. The little girl nodded and climbed up across from him. "What's wrong?" he asked compassionately.

"I….I got made fun of at school...And ran away from my foster parents….Th-they were terrible…..I don't wanna go back….Please…." The girl cried.

"I'm sorry….Maybe, I can help." Steve's blue eyes sparkled as he replied.

"How?" she looked at him sheepishly, almost afraid to hope.

"Let's get you some food...And then we can go to some people who can help you find a better home. And we can talk...Can we do that?" Steve asked with compassion.

The girl nodded as she wiped away tears.

"My name's Steve, what's yours?" He said holding out his hand.

"Peggy….Peggy Gregory…" The girl shook his hand with a small smile.

"Peggy?" Steve asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. Peggy? A little girl named Peggy stood before him. She did remind Steve of his best girl. Peggy.

~CA~

 _Peggy Sue...Peggy Sue… pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, Peggy Sue…. You know I love you_

Another song began to play. The little girl smiled a sad smile as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked concerned he had said something wrong.

"Nothing… It's just that my daddy used to dance with me and, and this was our song. We were going to have one last dance before he went away, but the army called and he had to go away really fast ...Daddy never came back and then Mommy got sick and…" Little Peggy's eyes watered as she buried her face in her hands.

Steve could understand how she felt. She never got that dance just like he never got his.

Steve cleared his throat as he stood up from the booth.

"May I have this dance?" Steve held his hand out to the little girl. She looked at him in surprise.

"What? Didn't you wanna dance…" Steve smiled again. The little girl giggled as her tears seemed to evaporate. The two stood and danced in front of everyone. Steve held the little girl's hands and started to sway.

The girl giggled and Steve laughed as they shared there dance.

The little girl got the last dance she never had with her Daddy and Steve Rogers got to dance with Peggy.

It may not have been exactly what he expected, but he had finally gotten his first dance, with a little girl, name Peggy.

~TH~

 **Hey all! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! While I would love to take full credit for this, I can't…. My dear friend from the wonderful world of Wattpad, Southerngal7, has graciously collaborated with me to make this story. Make sure you check her out.**

 **Well if you enjoyed this, a review would be most appreciated! If you would like for Cap stories, let me know! (I might have one in the works right now *hint hint*;) Just let me know what you think!**

 **God bless,**

 **Trekkiehood**

 **P.S. I have used this story and the cover with Southerngal7's permission.**


End file.
